Misi pertama tim 10!
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Misi pertama tim 10 hanyalah mencari kucing peliharaan yang hilang. Tapi siapa sangka, misi kelas D tersebut berubah menjadi misi kelas A? Dengan nyawa Chouchou yang jadi taruhan, bagaimana Inojin dan Shikadai menyelamatkan sahabat mereka? *semi Canon Part 1 *tak pandailah aku bikin summary :"


Misi pertama

Fanfict by NatsukiNa

Original Characters from Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikadai, Inojin, dan Chouchou berjalan bersama menuju lapangan tempat dimana mereka biasa berkumpul. Hari ini mereka akan menjalani misi pertama mereka.

"Guru Mirai akan memberikan kita misi pertama kelas D. Wah, aku senang sekali," sahut Inojin sembari tersenyum tipis. Chouchou mengunyah kripik kentangnya. "Semoga misinya cepat selesai jadi kita bisa pergi makan siang di kedai yakiniku. Hari ini ada promo menjelang Valentine, aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu," sambung Chouchou.

Shikadai memutar bola matanya. Bisakah Chouchou memikirkan hal selain makanan?

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Valentine, tahun ini aku akan memberi kalian coklat spesial. Coklat buatanku sendiri," lanjut Chouchou kemudian. Shikadai dan Inojin serempak menoleh padanya.

"Wah, kami sangat tersanjung. Kuharap Valentine kali ini… tidak seperti tahun lalu…" tukas Shikadai. Ingatannya melayang pada Valentine tahun lalu. Chouchou memberi dirinya dan Inojin coklat promo dari toko kue yang baru buka. Rasanya sungguh… berantakan.

Berantakan secara harfiah. Coklat itu cepat meleleh hingga tak lagi berbentuk love, rasanya pun nano-nano. Ada asam, pahit, pedas, manis… Shikadai tak habis pikir. Toko macam apa itu?!

Inojin tersenyum manis. "Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Tapi memangnya kau bisa bikin coklat?" tanya Inojin polos.

Chouchou mendengus. "Tentu saja bisa, bodoh. Kau akan ketagihan makan coklat buatanku, hahahaa..!!" sombong Chouchou.

Mereka lanjut ngobrol ringan hingga sampai ke tempat tujuan. Lapangan tempat latihan tim 10.

"Halo,"

Mirai menyapa ketiga muridnya yang baru tiba. Trio Ino-Shika-Cho junior balas tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak,"

"Pagi, guru," jawab mereka serempak.

Mirai melipat tangan depan dadanya. "Pagi ini kalian mendapat misi pertama. Yaitu… mencari kucing peliharaan nenek Shoma yang hilang dua hari yang lalu. Ada pertanyaan?"

Ino-Shika-Cho diam. Mereka sudah tahu tentang itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai. Kita akan mulai mencari di dekat gerbang Konoha," perintah Mirai. Tim 10 mengangguk mengerti, lalu mereka mulai menuju ke arah tujuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 11.00 siang.

"Bagus sekali, Inojin! Kucing ini akhirnya kita dapatkan!" seru Chouchou riang. Jurus ular tinta Inojin melilit seekor kucing hitam yang sebelumnya telah ditangkap oleh jurus bayangan Shikadai. Chouchou segera menghampiri si kucing dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

Inojin dan Shikadai ikut tersenyum senang. Peluh menghiasi kening mereka bertiga.

Padahal cuma mencari kucing hilang, tapi ternyata… misi kelas D ini tak boleh dianggap remeh. Melelahkan sekali…!!

Mirai yang duduk di atas pohon, nyengir puas melihat murid-muridnya itu. Lumayan untuk misi pertama. Kerjasama Ino-Shika-Cho dari dulu memang sudah terkenal bagus.

"Yak! Misi selesai! Kalian hebat sekali!" seru Mirai sambil meloncat turun dari pohon. "Ayo kita pulang," tukas Mirai pada ketiga muridnya.

Chouchou mengangguk penuh semangat. "Guru, sebagai tanda keberhasilan kita menyelesaikan misi pertama ini, kita makan siang bersama di kedai yakiniku ya?" tawar Chouchou.

"Hah? Yakiniku? Lagi?" Mirai mengerut heran.

Chouchou mengangguk. "Iya! Boleh kan guru?" mata Chouchou mengerjap-ngerjap manja. Shikadai yang melihatnya sedikit merasa mual.

"Ide bagus. Aku setuju kita makan di yakiniku saja," lanjut Inojin. Shikadai meliriknya. Tumben Inojin mendukung ide makan-makannya Chouchou.. Biasanya kan mulut tajamnya itu menyuruh satu-satunya gadis dalam tim mereka diet…

Mirai akhirnya menyerah, angkat tangan. "Baik, baik. Kita makan disana. Nah, Chouchou, peluk kucing itu erat-erat. Kita tak boleh kehilangannya," Mirai menunjuk kucing hitam yang didekap Chouchou.

Chouchou mengangguk. Pelukannya makin erat pada si kucing. Setelah itu mereka berempat mulai berjalan menuju kedai langganan mereka.

"Berhenti!"

Sebilah kunai tiba-tiba menancap tepat di dekat kaki Chouchou. Tim 10 segera siaga. Mereka mendongak melihat asal suara.

Seorang Shinobi paruh baya berdiri di atas dahan pohon. Wajahnya asing dan hitai ate-nya lambang dari desa Kirigakure. Matanya menatap tajam pada semua anggota tim 10.

"Serahkan kucing itu," serunya dengan suara yang berat. Mata Mirai memicing. "Tidak akan," balasnya dengan suara menantang.

Shinobi asing itu mendecih. "Keputusan yang sangat cepat, tapi bodoh!"

Dua orang Shinobi muncul dari belakang dan menarik Chouchou dengan sangat cepat. Dua detik dan dua Shinobi asing itu sudah berdiri di samping Shinobi pertama. Mereka berdiri di atas pohon, bersama Chouchou yang ketakutan dan gemetaran memeluk kucing hitam milik nenek Shoma.

"Chouchou!" seru Shikadai panik.

"Kembalikan Chouchou, brengsek!!" geram Inojin sangat marah.

"Huh, sudah terlanjur. Ikuti saja kami kalau kalian mau teman gendut kalian ini selamat," ketus Shinobi yang pertama tadi. Telunjuknya dengan santai menusuk pipi Chouchou.

"Jangan harap!!"

Mirai selaku ketua tim segera melempar lima kunai ke arah mereka. Tapi sayangnya seorang yang botak cepat melempar bom asap dan boom!! Mereka menghilang.

Mirai tercekat. Tenggorokannya langsung kering melihat Chouchou dibawa pergi oleh sekelompok Shinobi dari Kirigakure.

Shikadai dan Inojin juga shock. Tubuh mereka tanpa sadar menggigil. Mereka baru kali ini melaksanakan misi dan teman mereka… diculik oleh sekelompok Shinobi desa lain!

"Guru… kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Inojin sangat cemas. Ia tak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang gemetar.

Mirai memandang kedua muridnya yang tersisa. "Kita harus mengejar mereka," katanya berusaha tenang.

"T-tapii.. mereka dimana? Apa Chouchou… Chouchou akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Inojin lagi. Bocah pirang itu menarik-narik lengan Mirai minta kepastian.

Mirai mengangguk. "Tenanglah, Inojin. Chouchou akan baik-baik saja. Ayo cepat kita susul mereka," balas Mirai.

Lalu Mirai menoleh pada Shikadai. Matanya melebar melihat putra penasihat Hokage itu.

"Shikadai, kau…"

Shikadai terdiam, mulutnya tertutup rapat. Tapi bulir-bulir air mata mengalir pelan di pipinya. Ia menangis.

Mirai terkejut, sama sekali tak menyangka. Tapi kemudian ia ingat, timnya ini adalah trio legendaris Konoha. Persahabatan Ino-Shika-Cho sangat dalam, turun temurun dari generasi.

Jadi wajar saja kalau salah satu dari mereka menghilang, dua orang sisanya akan panik setengah mati. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

Sebagai jounin, Mirai sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Ia harus menenangkan kedua muridnya dulu, baru menyusun rencana.

"Shikadai, hapus air matamu itu. Menangis tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kau tahu kan?" tegas Mirai.

Shikadai akhirnya menyeka pipinya dengan kasar. _Sial, cengengnya ini tak bisa dicegah, tahu-tahu saja air matanya keluar sendiri..!_

Inojin melihat bagaimana Shikadai menangis dan menghapus air matanya. Perlahan-lahan gemetarnya menghilang.

"Shikadai, Inojin, dengarkan aku baik-baik," ujar Mirai. Kedua lelaki muda itu diam, menunggu guru pembimbing mereka bicara.

"Kelompok Shinobi tak dikenal tadi berasal dari Kirigakure. Kalian juga tahu itu kan? Mereka mengincar kucing hitam yang kita tangkap tadi. Pasti di kucing itu ada sesuatu. Tapi itu bukan prioritas kita. Prioritas pertama kita adalah menyelamatkan Chouchou. Setelah itu baru kita selidiki, siapa mereka dan apa tujuan mereka dengan kucing itu,"

Mirai menjelaskan panjang lebar. Shikadai dan Inojin mengangguk paham. "Tapi guru, kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Inojin logis. Mengingat sekelompok Shinobi asing itu lenyap begitu saja..

Mirai mendongak, melihat dahan pohon yang tadi dipijaki Shinobi misterius itu. "Tadi mereka bilang ikuti saja mereka kalau mau Chouchou selamat kan?" lirih Mirai.

Inojin mengangguk. Mirai kemudian melesat lompat ke dahan tersebut. Matanya menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan nama tempat. Lalu ia kembali ke bawah, berdiri di dekat Inojin dan Shikadai. Tangannya menunjukkan isi kertas itu pada kedua muridnya.

"Kita akan ke tempat ini..."

Mata Shikadai membulat. "Itu kan…"

Mirai memotong. "Bersiaplah. Misi kalian berganti kelas. Ini… misi kelas A,"

.

.

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
